Love Bites
by silverxsephiroth
Summary: Sephiroth's teasing may have gotten a bit out of hand... Sephiroth/Loki, yaoi


Love Bites

Sephiroth leaned on the doorway to Loki's bedroom, looking at the god. Loki was topless, wearing only a loose pair of black pajama pants, looking at himself in the large mirror that was propped up against the wall. He was craning himself around, looking at his back. A few "Tchs" reached Sephiroth's ears and he giggled. Loki whipped around and glared at him.

"This is your fault!" he screeched, pointing angrily at the mirror. He looked over his shoulder into the mirror once more. "You call this 'gentle,' Sephiroth? I have a modeling gig tonight and I can't go in with nail scratches up and down my back!" He turned his head back to the General and scowled. "Explain how this happened! Immediately!"

Struggling to keep a straight face, Sephiroth pushed himself up from his leaning position and walked slowly towards Loki. He glanced up at the ceiling, trying to think of the best solution to Loki's queen hissy fit. "Well, _darling_, it… it was in the heat of passion! You just filled me up to well that I couldn't control what my hands were doing?" It was the worst excuse Sephiroth had come up with so far and Loki knew it. The silver haired man closed his eyes as he reached the god, waiting for the verbal blow.

"Sephiroth…," Loki bit out through gritted teeth, "That is _the_ most pitiful excuse for an apology I have ever heard!" Sephiroth risked a peek at Loki. He was mad, but not as mad as Sephiroth had expected him to be. He opened his eyes fully as Loki's rant went on. "—no sex for a month! Only hand jobs and blow jobs for me! Are we clear?"

Wincing, Sephiroth nodded. No sex for a month was harsh, but he knew that Loki would never hold out that long; the end of the week _maybe_, if Sephiroth refused to give him a hand job or blow job. Resisting the urge to smile, he stepped closer to Loki and placed his hands on the man's tense shoulders. He used this to his advantage and spun Loki around so that he was facing the mirror again. "Oof, you're so _tense_, Loki. Let me get these kinks out for you." Hiding his smile behind Loki's head, he worked his magic fingers across Loki's shoulders and back until the god was smiling and murmuring pleasantries.

Knowing he was safe once more, Sephiroth put his arms around Loki's bare torso, locked his hands together, and guided them back towards the bed. The General sat on the bed and Loki plopped onto his lap, nearly purring. Sephiroth nuzzled Loki's back and only then did he notice just how many scratches he had left on his lover's back. They were red and very noticeable. There would be no way for Loki to model underwear with these on him.

But even though this was true, and Loki would kill him for it, Sephiroth decided to play with the god.

He kissed his way up a particularly long scratch that went from the bottom of the god's shoulder blade all the way up to the base of his neck. He nibbled there and he felt a shiver go up Loki's spine.

Sephiroth smiled, taking his arms from around Loki's torso and lying the god down onto the bed. Loki was totally relaxed, smiling sleepily up at Sephiroth. Climbing up into the god's lap, Sephiroth straddled his lover's waist, pressing himself down suggestively onto the half-hard dick he could feel. Loki squirmed under Sephiroth, trying to get out from under the man. "Sephiroth, I must protest—" He was cut off as the General kissed him once, twice, before moving his lips over to the slim jaw that was still trying to protest. Hot lips moved down to Loki's collar bone where Sephiroth sucked hard, sure he would leave marks.

Smirking with satisfaction that he had won, Sephiroth left more love marks all across Loki's collar bone and neck. He moved down to one of the god's nipples, taking it in his mouth. He nibbled lightly on it and a jolt was sent throughout his body as Loki moaned loudly and gripped Sephiroth's ass tightly. The man's tongue and teeth faltered slightly, but he trudged on, moving across Loki's chest with his tongue to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He raked his nails down Loki's sides and was greeted with the flesh breaking out in goosebumps.

Scooting down lower on Loki's body, he brought his mouth to Loki's abdomen and left a series of bite marks, scratches, and love marks down to the god's pubic area. Loki shifted, grinning down at Sephiroth, but reluctantly, Sephiroth got up off of his body and stepped onto the floor.

"Sephiroth," Loki growled, "get your ass back in my bed and finish what you started." He gestured down to the prominent tent in his loose pants as he glared at his lover. Sephiroth shook his head with a wicked smile. "That's not _my_ job, baby. Not until you take my punishment off."

Continuing to glare, Loki thought for a moment, leaving the General in an awful suspense. Finally, he spoke. "Okay. Fine. Your punishment is shortened to a week and a half. No sex. Now _finish me._"

Cock nearly twitching with need, Sephiroth flung himself onto Loki with a growl. Loki yelped as Sephiroth tugged down his pants ferociously, nails scratching a line down Loki's thighs. He grinned wickedly up at the god for a suspended second before his mouth descended onto Loki's erect cock.

"Ohhh, yes, your punishment is shortened," Loki gasped out, clutching Sephiroth's hair as the general devoured him, and he was swept up into a period of absolute bliss.

* * *

Once Sephiroth knew Loki was asleep, he slipped out of their bed and tugged his pants and shirt back on and snuck out of the bedroom. He hoped to be as far away from Loki as possible once the god woke up.

He was just getting to the front door with his car keys when he heard an enraged shout. "SEPHIROTH! ODIN DAMN YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Snickering, Sephiroth slithered out the front door and shut the door quietly, then ran to his car and drove off before Loki could catch him.

Oh yes, he was in a load of trouble when he got home. And it was so worth it.


End file.
